


That shouldn't have happened

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Accidental Kiss, F/M, First Kiss, office based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: Robin and Strike are in the office, comfortable in each others' company after working together for a while now.Strike forgets himself.





	That shouldn't have happened

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on those occasions when kids in school call me 'mum' instead of 'Miss'!

Strike had mainly been working in his office, Robin at her desk.   
There had been the usual shouted discussions and updates through the open doors, plus tea breaks and general wandering backwards and forwards by them both.  
Robin knew that Cormoran had to head out to meet a client in a café at 2pm, but she'd just been sent some interesting images from a new client.  
"Come and look at these before you go," she shouted through to him, mug of tea clasped in one hand, other on mouse scroll wheel and a look of deep concentration and focus on her face when Strike emerged from his office.  
"Anything interesting?" he sniffed, fiddling with his shirt buttons and putting on his huge overcoat.  
"Could be.......look at that," she pointed to one of the images which clearly showed a woman with her arm around one man, but her other hand on the crotch of the man behind her. She sucked in her cheeks and waggled her eyebrows suggestively in Strike's direction.  
He leaned over, resting his hands on the desk to get a better view of the images.   
"Flick through those 4 quickly," he suggested. Robin started with the first and quickly opened the next 3 in succession, to almost create a moving image.  
He raised his eyebrows and nodded wordlessly, crunching the sweet in his mouth loudly.  
She continued opening more of the images, one of the later ones showed a darkened shot of 3 people, 2 semi hidden in bushes and the third seemingly irate at discovering them - non could be clearly seen, although one of the duo in the bushes could potentially have been wearing the same clothes as 'crotch grabber'.  
"Which one wants to be our client?" Strike asked. Robin scrolled back through the email, "I'm not actually sure.....email is from Les Tinkle..."  
Both snorted, "Mr Tinkle? Miss Tinkle? Ms Tinkle? Les....could be male or female.....or anything inbetween!" Strike considered out loud, his face still focussed on the computer screen.  
"Hadn't you better get going?" Robin flashed her wrist watch in his line of vision to distract him from the pictures.  
"Yeah........OK, see you later love," Strike replied, putting his arm around Robin's shoulders and placing a kiss on her mouth before heading out of the office.

He was on the first of the stairs before he realised what he'd done, and he froze. Every part of his body, including his breathing stopped....he couldn't even form the word 'Fuuuuuuuck'.

Robin remained sat at her desk, hand hovering over the mouse, mug of tea in the other, but a look of complete bewilderment on her face.  
Cormoran had just kissed her, he'd called her 'love' and kissed her.....on the mouth......and then walked out, as if nothing had happened.........what the fuuuuuck?

Strike seriously couldn't work out what to do......why the hell had he done that? What the hell had been going through his mind?   
He'd drawn a line and kept Robin firmly on one side of it.....he needed to in order to maintain his equilibrium.  
He made a decision and turned around, opening the office door and pocking his head back through.  
Robin did not make eye contact, she was still wide eyed and open mouthed like a seated statue.  
"Did I?......" he asked.  
"Yep," she replied without any other movement.  
"Was it?......" he winced.  
"Weird?.....yep!" she added, with a slight nod.  
"Shall I?......" he inclined his head towards the stairs.  
"Probably best you did," she nodded, drawing her lips into a thin line.

He reclosed the door and stomped down the stairs. What a nightmare.....how the hell were they supposed to move on from that?  
Robin's lips had tasted like warm tea and jammie dodgers, he smiled.

Robin finally put her mug down on the table and breathed again; and smiled.  
Cormoran's lips tasted like Werther's Originals and tobacco...it was nice.....wow......... HE was nice!


End file.
